


福知山废线事件

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 整理文档的时候忽然翻出的，很久之前激情开了个头，结果因为太激情了导致直接被遗忘掉都积灰了...因为最近没写啥新东西，姑且就把这篇贴上来吧。朝夏x望海R18恐怖惊悚
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**其一**

“福知山废线？”

望海抬起头，有些好奇地重复了这个名字。而在她的对面，朝夏的眼中正闪烁着奇异的光彩，对于她这种突如其来的热忱，相识近二十年的望海是再清楚不过的了。这代表着两个字：麻烦。

“对啊，あやちゃん你不知道吧，就在隔壁尼崎市，从生濑站到武田尾站到那段路，沿着武库川到河谷走到头全程4.7千米，春天可以赏樱秋天可以看红叶......”

“完全没听说过啊......”

“就在兵库县观光网站的主页上，介绍了好多呢，估计再过一阵子人就要多起来了，あやちゃん你看，反正你离下一次稽古还早着呢吧，又是久违的假期......”

朝夏兴奋的声音在耳畔聒噪到望海头痛，她扶着额头，很想立刻把这个因为疫情而放了一个长假地寂寞女人赶出家门，回自己老家附近看看高山穗峡或者爬爬山不好吗，还可以扔两张图到ins上给粉丝看看，曲线拉动老家的经济......

就在望海走神的时候，朝夏已经按着她肩膀把她推在了沙发上，大大的猫眼中满含着期待：“所以说，あやちゃん要不要一起去转转。”

保持着不到20公分的距离，望海的心脏正在狂跳，比知道自己的退团公演延期，或是最后的コンサート要在大剧场举行的时候跳得还快。不知为何，朝夏的眼睛和笑容像是有魔力似的，让望海还没搞清楚状况就神使鬼差地点了头。

现在想来，望海会觉得这是自己这辈子做的最糟糕的一个决定，是的，比爱上眼前这个女人还糟糕。

从宝冢jr站出发只消一站路就可以到达起点的生濑站，在车站下车，穿越略显漫长而嘈杂的国道和天桥，再从小路拐进一片隐蔽的居民区。那福知山废线的入口就跃然眼前。一边是寂静祥和的步道，一边是落差高达十几米的峡谷，向下望去时可以看到武库川的奔流朝着下游淌去。

虽然望海知道宝冢在摘掉大剧场的光环之后，大部分地方都是如这里一般偏僻而缺乏人的气息，但看着那熟悉河水流过眼前的时候，心底又会莫名产生一丝感动。原来这看惯了的武库川，竟然还有如此壮美的一幕。

不过......

“我们为什么要在半夜十一点来这种鬼地方啊！！！”

望海崩溃的声音响彻整个峡谷，甚至带起了回声。没错，朝夏与望海约定的时间是午夜的十一点，再加上从车站走过来的时间，如今指针已经隐约指向了十二的字眼。虽然有手电的照明，但脱离了人造光源污染的荒野仍然漆黑到可怖，只能凭借一点微弱的月光隐约辨认四周的景象。

“啊，我忘了あやちゃん最怕黑了，抱歉抱歉～”

嘴上说着的是道歉的话，但朝夏的声音中分明没有一丝歉意，甚至还笑得开心。她一手拿着手电，另一只手亲昵地挽住望海的胳膊，拖着她沿步道朝福知山废线的深处走去。

“不要怕不要怕，有我在你身边你怕什么啊。”

“不不不，比起这个我更想问的是为什么まぁさま的突发奇想能严重到这种程度？恶化了？”

“恶化哈哈哈哈哈哈，在你眼中我到底是什么形象啊あやちゃん！”

朝夏笑得直不起腰。

“明明都已经毕业了还老是往村子里跑，而且每次都要住在我家......”望海的声音渐渐小了下去，她知道这些抱怨不过是两人之间常有的打闹，就像小时候一样，无论说什么，怎么说，朝夏都不会生气，只会乖乖地露出一副善解人意的笑容安抚她的情绪。如果说望海的性格是一柄锋利的剑，那朝夏就是一面可以包容她所有尖锐的盾。

望海喜欢朝夏，更觉得离不开她，甚至想在朝夏组替去别组的时候一同跟去。这话说出来的时候被朝夏当成了玩笑，甚至是友谊的象征。但唯有望海明白，她心底有些东西是不一样的。

“あやちゃん你知道吗，这条福知山废线最有特色的是什么？”

“鬼故事吗？”望海无精打采地回答，“福知山线列车事故的亡灵会偶尔跑出来作怪之类的都市传说？”

“不是啦！又不是夏日的试胆大会，你要是再说这种话小心我不拉着你了。”

说着，朝夏利落地关掉了手电让两人陷入一片黑暗，换来望海尖叫着抱住了朝夏的手臂。

“朝！夏！ま！な！と！”

“好了好了我知错了！你好重的快点放开！”

“赔偿我精神损失费啊！”

“肉偿可以吗，跟あやちゃん互换下身体，让あやちゃん呼吸下上层的新鲜空气怎样www”

“我才不要穿碎花小裙子呢！”

“别这么说嘛，毕竟あやちゃん毕业之后也要变回女孩子的～”

两人就这样打打闹闹，半是真半是假的走着，欢快的气氛让望海紧绷的心放松了下来，仿佛一时间回到了下级生的时代。肩上没有担子，背上没有责任，满脑子都是玩笑话和八卦，让人怀念，又带了一点点时过境迁的伤感。但是，望海伤时感事的心绪并没有持续多久，就随着她的脚步破碎在了一个巨大而幽深的隧道面前。

“啊，到了到了。”朝夏全然不理会脸色正变得青白的望海，踩着小碎步奔向那个隧道，“这就是我刚才说的，福知山废线的名产之无照明隧道.....”

“我要回家。”

望海二话不说扭头就往回走。

“あやちゃん～～～～”

朝夏拖住她的手臂，露出一副楚楚可怜的神态开口祈求：“拜托了，就陪我一次吧，听说在午夜十二点通过第二个全长413米的北山隧道，就可以实现人最迫切的愿望。”

“哪里来的都市传说啊啊啊啊！まぁさま你退团之后果然恶化了吗！！！”

“あやちゃん你可怜可怜我！退团之后我就没遇到过好男人！听说这里很灵的才特意过来的！”

“原来你不是为了见我才来的吗まぁさま！！！”

“当然あやちゃん也很重要的啦！要是愿意你可以跟我一起走啊！让老天爷也赐你一个好男人怎么样？”

“......”

望海深呼吸了三次，抑制住了想谋害前辈的冲动。看着朝夏可怜巴巴的眼神，她最终还是长叹一口气，甘拜下风。望海发现，无论什么时候她都抵抗不了这个女人的请求。

“好吧，但是我不陪你走第二个隧道，给我自己去。”

朝夏像受了委屈似的勉强答应了望海的要求，然后便拉紧望海的手踏入了第一个隧道。那是一个高约4米的小型隧道，在福知山线还未被废弃的时候，正好可容一辆电车通过。地上残存的枕木大多腐朽，半遮半掩在碎石路面上，望海不敢抬头，只能用手电照亮脚下，一步一个脚印不停歇地走下去。

就如朝夏说的那样，隧道里没有任何照明设施，在拐过弯之后连洞口出微弱的月光也不见了踪迹，只剩下了最远古的黑暗。心跳的加速和大脑的应激反应让望海的感官变得敏感，她几乎能感到这种无边际的黑暗已经变成了某种黏稠的实体，正顺着她的脚踝攀爬上升，拖住她的脚步让她寸步难行。于是望海下意识地握紧朝夏的手，从手心中传来的热度如一盏明灯为她指引着方向，以防止她迷失在这片过于广阔的漆黑之中。

隧道并不长，或许只走了不到三分钟两人就看到了出口，但这一切在望海的眼中却漫长到吓人。她转头去看朝夏，经过黑暗洗礼后的朝夏脸上早已失去了来时的笑容，剩下的是在月色下显得刺眼的煞白。

“あやちゃん......”

“我拒绝。”

在第二个隧道口前，望海抱着手电筒跳到了一边，义正词严地摇头。

“这种地方我不想经历第二次了。”

朝夏见真的说不动她，只得把手电的灯开到最强，照向那传说中走通一次就可以实现人心愿的隧道。她踱了几步，似乎在犹豫，但最终还是下定了决定似的大步朝着里面迈进。

“往返有800米，估计十五分钟之内就回来。”朝夏对着望海认真地点了点头，“等我交到男友，一定带你回来还愿。”

“还愿个鬼啊！”

望海的声音被硕大的空洞吞噬了，变得微不可闻，她不知道朝夏听到那句话了吗。以及她心底更想说的那句：找不到男友，跟我过一辈子不也挺好的。只可惜，在望海说出这话之前朝夏的身影就已经消失在了黑暗之中。

看着那深不见底的洞口，望海的心跳开始加速了起来，她低头看表确定时间，又掏出手机想刷刷消息，但很快就放弃这些，心神不宁地开始踱步起来。望海想起和朝夏小时候的日子，想起两人一起做的恶作剧，一起没心没肺开过的玩笑。那些时间过得太快，就好像不断朝着地面下落的叶片，看着好像悠悠然然一副永远会在空中飘荡的样子，但似乎又是在转瞬之间，那些叶子就落了地，被埋入了泥土中化成了尘埃，再也找不回来了。

一切皆是虚幻，一切皆为子虚乌有，包括自己对朝夏那与日俱增的爱恋也一样，不能去直视，不能去承认。望海无数次这样劝说自己，把感情按压回心底，假装它不曾存在，不曾发生。因为朝夏从一开始就不可能接受自己的，望海心里明白，朝夏常会跟她讲起相亲，约会，寻找男友的话题，尽管她不想听，尽管这些话会刺痛她的心，但望海依旧以一个演员的素养摆出一副好闺蜜的姿态应付着这一切。

“如果这次上帝真的保佑你找到了真命天子......就放过我吧。”

望海对着夜空长叹，脸上露出一丝无奈的笑意。她再次低头确认时间，时针已经指向了十二点二十分，距离朝夏进去那隧道过去了快二十分钟了，望海在意识到这点的时候心底猛然涌出了一丝恐惧。

朝夏怎么还没回来？该不会是出什么事了吧。

心脏因为这种无缘由的猜疑开始狂跳，如同一头暴躁的野牛般在望海的胸口横冲直撞，她心底排列着各种的可能性，一边呼喊着朝夏的名字一边朝洞口靠近。

声音传入隧道，经过弧状墙壁的无数次反射交杂在了一起，变得模糊不清，听上去好似某种野兽低沉的嘶吼般可怖。阴风阵阵穿过身体，带起了骇人的凉意，望海鼓起勇气用手电去照射那隧道，可光线在不过几米远的地方就被黑暗吞噬殆尽，让她的恐惧变得更加鲜明。

“まぁさま！你在不在！”

望海有些激动地一边走一边喊着。

“别玩了，快出来啊！”

带着哭腔的声音融入了无边无际的浓稠暗色中。

“まぁさま！”

望海的呼唤还是消失在了隧道的深处，同时，没人回应。

一瞬间，望海的心中闪过了一万种可能性，而每一种可能性都是她不愿接受的。黑暗延伸了人的想象力，望海似乎可以听到耳边有人在低语，用她听不懂的语言挑拨着她的灵魂，抚过她的耳际。

望海怒斥着自己的想象力，如发病的病人般扶着墙壁气喘吁吁，她不敢再继续前进，但连转身的勇气也没有，只能任由汗水混着泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落。

而就在这时，一只手拍上了她的肩头。

“在，等，我，吗。”

非人的声音如卡带的录音断断续续在她的耳边炸裂，同时炸裂的还有望海的理智，她觉得头皮发麻，手脚无法动弹。

“あやちゃん～”

声音变回了熟悉的俏皮，同时还有一双温热的胳膊搂住了望海的脖子。望海的颤抖没有停下，只不过是由恐惧化为了愤怒。

“朝，夏，まなと！”

那天夜里，望海并不知道朝夏有没有许愿成功，但她知道，朝夏因为躲在隧道拐角吓哭她这件事而大出血地买了三双鞋来尝试挽回友谊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实我只是想写个pwp而已

其二

从福知线废道的试胆小游戏以来，望海不知为何总是心神不宁，寝食难安，一种难以言喻的感觉环绕在她的心头，让她在工作上频频出错。

“奇怪的感觉？”

留宿在她家的朝夏此刻正穿着略显小的睡衣，拿着一罐喝到一半气泡酒，笑眯眯地看向愁眉苦脸的望海。

“就是偶尔会有一两个瞬间，猛然觉得这一切都似曾相识，好像之前在哪儿见过似的，但回过头来再想的时候，又怎么都想不起来......”

“déjà-vu？”

“像又不像。”

望海坐在懒人沙发无精打采地揪着地毯一角，卧室里灯光昏暗，但她不敢抬眼看朝夏，更不敢告诉朝夏，这奇怪感觉很大一部分就来自于她。没错，自从那次独自穿过隧道后，朝夏在望海眼中宛如变了一个人似的。她把房间打理地井井有条，不知从何时开始做得一手好菜，甚至连对鞋子的审美都提升了一大截，这点最不可思议。

想着，望海又开了一罐生啤，一副想用酒精麻醉自己的态势猛灌几口。

“你喝太多了，あやちゃん。”

朝夏不动声色地伸手按住了望海的手，望海觉得心里一紧。眼前的朝夏虽依旧热情，开朗，对望海亲昵异常，但这种亲昵中却似乎隐约带着一丝奇怪的意味。就如同此刻，她用指尖轻轻擦拭掉了望海嘴角的泡沫一般，让望海的心跳开始飙升。朝夏不会这样做的，她很奇怪，望海可以确定，即便别人不明白，但与朝夏相识十几年的自己是再清楚不过了。

“你在想什么？”

朝夏的声音打断了望海的思路，她踌躇了一会，还是开口道：“你记得我们上次去隧道试胆那次吗？”

“怎么了吗？”

“从那之后，まぁさま就感觉怪怪的......”望海的手指蘸在易拉罐凝结的水雾上画着无意义的图形，吞吞吐吐地说：“怎么说呢，总觉得我们之前不是这样的......”

“あやちゃん.......”朝夏皱起眉头紧盯望海，“你难道是觉的我在隧道里被什么幽灵附身了吗？”

“......”

不等望海回答，对面就传来一阵几乎要掀翻屋顶的狂笑，朝夏捂着肚子趴在了桌上，笑得直不起腰。

“你是想太多了吧あやちゃん，我还是我啊，我一点都没变，倒是你，我还觉得你最近奇奇怪怪的呢，怎么最近突然变得这么阴郁了？”

“唔，我一直都这样的好吧。”望海脸上发烫，试图转移话题，“倒是まぁさま，你许的愿怎么样了？老天爷赐给你真命天子了吗？”

“真命天子？什么真命天子，あやちゃん你什么时候这么会开玩笑了，噗。”

朝夏又笑了起来，这次轮到望海皱眉了。

“话说啊，あやちゃん你还记得吗？我们那次浓密接触？”

“浓密接触？你是说这次的疫情？”

感觉自己被调侃了的望海有些不爽地抢回啤酒，试图用冰凉的液体冲淡自己正在发热的脸颊，不过朝夏下一句让望海差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。

“我是说Hot Eyes的秀里，我下客席抱你那次。”

“哧——”

“那时候的あやちゃん真是太可爱了，怎么才转眼不见就变成这种让人操心的孩子了～”

“那也比不上まぁさま的奇思妙想来得快！”

“好怀念那时候的あやちゃん啊～记得我抱你的时候，你的尖叫都收进麦里了～”

“你是故意的吧喂！”

“要不要再来一次？追忆往昔？”

“追个头啊！”

在插科打诨中逐渐弛缓下来的气氛让望海的心跳平复了许多，她认真看着眼前这个突然从地上蹦起来的女人，她伸长手臂，用电视遥控器假装麦克风唱起HotEyes的主题曲。

似曾相识的旋律，似曾相识的身姿，甚至连她脸上的笑容都与彼时并无二异。望海恍惚间仿佛回到了过去，那个她与朝夏曾亲密无间的过去。她记得朝夏在人前调侃着她时候的样子，那时候朝夏的眼睛是那么近，又似乎那么远。

“你那么喜欢她，告白不就好了。”

跟七海烦恼商谈的时候，对方毫不在意地出着馊主意。

“反正まぁさま情商那么高，就算拒绝你也绝对不会让你尴尬的。”

不会尴尬？是的，如果是那个人的话绝对可以完美做到这一点。但如果告白被拒，两人之间关系必然会发生某些质的改变，而且是无法挽回的。对于这点，望海心里是再清楚不过了。

所以，保持朋友关系是最安全的选择，没有之一。

朝夏唱着歌靠近了望海，她的声音唤回了一点望海飘远的思绪，一瞬间望海似乎又回到了剧场。那时候朝夏就是这样无所顾忌地径直走过来，靠近她，用双手捧起她的脸，凑近，然后似吻似蹭似的贴近了她的额头。

这一次也一定一样，望海苦笑着闭上眼睛，容许这个女人对自己的恶作剧。即便这种恶作剧会深深刺伤她的心，让她无时无刻不去怀疑朝夏早已知道自己的心意，只是从来都选择不去挑明罢了。

想着，望海感觉自己的脸颊被一双温热的手捧在了掌心，这热度令一阵电击般的颤栗顺着她的后背开始爬升。心跳正在加速，望海屏住呼吸，只想等朝夏闹完了，狠狠用靠垫“教训”她一顿，顺便教训一下竟然为这样的玩笑欢欣雀跃的自己。

只不过，望海的想法没能坚持太久，因为下一秒朝夏的热吸就吐在了她的鼻尖，紧接着，柔软的唇轻轻压在了望海的唇上，带着略微苦涩的生啤的味道，湿热，而又滑腻。这种感觉很奇妙，望海以为自己的心脏会狂跳，但在朝夏吻上她的一瞬间，她的心跳却如同已经停止一般，被一些灼热的东西炙烤着，让她的大脑出现了短暂的空白。

望海没有拒绝朝夏突如其来的吻，但更说不上是接受，只是任由朝夏的舌尖探入她的唇，轻巧而自如地与她的舌交缠。朝夏的吻技很好，她没有完全剥夺望海的呼吸，却又让她处于一种持续性缺氧的状态，直到一些细微的呻吟声摩擦着望海的声带逃逸了出来。朝夏将望海推在沙发上，像淘气的猫似的整个人都攀爬上来，跨坐在望海身上压住了她。

“まぁさま......为什么做这种事。”

望海喘息着试图逃离朝夏嘴唇的束缚，她能感到某种奇怪的感觉正从小腹以下的地方升腾而起，顺着她的腹腔朝着胸口攀援而上，这感觉如电似火，所及之处皆是疯狂燃烧的欲望。

“你不喜欢吗？要我停吗？”

朝夏装作听不懂的样子，避开了望海的质问，她用左手臂拦住望海的脖子，右手轻巧而灵活地解开了望海胸前睡衣的扣子。望海想制止，但当炙热的手掌抚在她胸口的时候，这念头却变成了渴求，她正渴求着眼前的女人，尽管她不想承认。

昏黄的灯光洒在两人身上，将气氛装点得更为暧昧。望海仰着头，任由朝夏把细碎的吻落在她的颈肩，一点一点蚕食起她的理智。升高的体温带起的是蒙蒙微汗和身体的骚动，而当朝夏的手握住她的乳房，轻触那凸起的一点时，这种骚动便无可救药地转化为了强烈的冲动。从两腿之间升起，一直顺着脊椎蔓延到头顶，又滑落到喉头变成一声微弱的呻吟被望海吐出。朝夏的手指缓缓向下，如检视自己最珍贵藏品的艺术家般，一寸又一寸地滑过望海的前胸，肋骨，小腹，又继续下沉，直到她可以轻而易举地触及望海不愿向别人打开的那扇门。而此刻，一些由欲念催化出的湿气正从那儿沁出。

朝夏温柔地用指尖去试探望海，试探她到底到哪一步会喊停。只是，直到朝夏的手指被打湿，泥泞的蔓延侵袭到了内裤，望海也没有伸手去阻止她。朝夏将这理解是一种默许，或是一种暗示。尽管望海似乎只是被可耻的欲望和惊讶麻痹了身体，却并不妨碍朝夏的进一步动作。

“あやちゃん，我其实真的很喜欢你。”

朝夏的低语在望海的耳畔响起，挑拨着她的神经，她顾不上回应朝夏的情话，因为下一秒，朝夏的手指就已经抚上了她的下身。阴蒂被触碰所带来的强烈刺激与快感令望海弓起身体，她想忍住，但叫声却已经先一步打破了平静。朝夏的指尖被湿滑的液体所包围，她不紧不慢揉搓入口附近的动作，如掉落在引火芯子上的火星一般，瞬间点燃了望海那早已无法抑制的欲望。望海搂着她的脖子看着她，看着这个自己喜欢了太久太久的女人，一瞬间她很想被这个女人占有，被她玩弄，为她高潮，这种感觉令她兴奋。

像是看穿了她的渴望，朝夏抓着她的手臂起身。

“我们去那边。”

说着，朝夏环抱着望海将她推倒在了身后床垫上，望海被压着，被亲吻。朝夏吻过她的锁骨，轻轻咬她的乳首，舔舐她的小腹，坏心眼地撕扯她的大腿内侧。这一切动作都激化着欲望的发酵，让焦虑与空虚化为实体的怪物，蚕食她的身体，迫使她呻吟。直到朝夏试着将手指探入她的入口，轻柔地，缓慢地，像是安慰哭泣的孩童一般，深入她的体内。望海的喘息与呻吟停止了，身体被侵入的异物感裹挟着铺天盖地而来的强烈快感，冲击着望海的精神，头不由自主地高仰，微微张开的嘴发不出任何声音，她如落水的人一般紧紧抱住朝夏的肩膀，像是在哭泣，又像是祈求。

朝夏的手指进入到望海身体最深的地方，温暖而潮湿，那甬道如同恋母的幼童般紧紧裹挟着她的手指不愿放松。“嘘，嘘......没事的，あやちゃん没事的。”说着，朝夏吻她的耳朵，缓慢地让手指在她的体内动作起来。这规则的律动带出更多的液体，望海能感觉到那些温热的东西正顺着朝夏的手指流向她的手背，而有一些则打湿了自己的大腿。只不过从下身传来的奇妙感觉夺走了她的注意力，她抬头看去，看到朝夏的脸离得很近，她硕大的眼中闪烁着温柔的光，奇异而美丽。望海忽然想起朝夏第一次拿到新公的时候，自己陪她稽古到深夜，两人席地而坐时手指触碰在了一起。那个瞬间，或许就是望海对她产生欲望的初始。

想到这，望海觉得心脏开始跳得很快，她的思绪清醒了一点，不过下身传来的快感让她下意识地抱紧了朝夏的肩膀。自己正在跟爱着的人交合，只是想到这点，摧枯拉朽的快感就令她忍耐不住呻吟。她张开腿，让朝夏的手指可以完全进入她的身体，肢体碰撞摩擦私处响起的水声催化着情欲的颜色，让它变得更浓稠而浑厚。望海喘息着，她勾住朝夏的脖子，浑身的肌肉开始收紧。这是一种奇怪的感觉，但望海不会不知道这种感觉，这熟悉的节奏正告诉着她，她即将高潮。只是与平时不同，这次的高潮不仅来得迅猛而强烈，而且也将与另一个人共享。

望海看着朝夏的眼睛，熟悉又陌生，总是带着笑意，如黑夜中的猫儿一般可爱的眼睛，此刻正带着攻击性地看着自己。我喜欢你，想着，望海发疯似的抱住朝夏的脖子吻了上去，她的舌尖与朝夏交织缠绵，更热的，更快的，更激烈而无遮挡的肉体的摩擦，朝夏深入她体内的手指撞击她最私密的欲望，湿粘的水声听上去淫荡，却又如此悦耳。一瞬间，高潮猝然而来，如平地而起的海啸般将望海拍倒在地，她张大嘴，喉咙中发出痛苦的呻吟，强烈的快感如直通颈椎的电流带起火花在她的脑海中炸裂。她已经无法思考，只觉得自己正在被填满，被占有，甚至是被杀死。失控的双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，望海无声地喘息着，任由自己的身躯被连绵不断的高潮吞噬殆尽。

在那之后望海花了很久才平静下来，朝夏的手指抽离她身体的时候，她微微颤抖，如孩子般抓着朝夏的衣领，不愿她离去。

两人就这样相对无言，在床上躺了很久，直到朝夏凑上前来，将望海拥入怀中。朝夏的怀抱柔软而温暖，并不是那般宽大，但容纳一个她倒是够了。望海嗅着朝夏身上那股熟悉的气息，不由得困意升腾。她记得，在年轻时候，很多次就是靠在朝夏身边的时候，被她身上的气味引诱进了周公之境，但是没办法，谁让朝夏的气味就是如此柔软，温暖，如某种小动物般的令人安心呢。

望海已经不想再去思考太多，高潮令她精疲力竭，而最近发生的事更是让她心里交瘁，她甚至不能确定，刚才经历的一切到底是现实还是梦境，是真实还是虚幻。或许等一觉醒来，发现从决定陪朝夏去福知线废道那一刻起，自己就已经错入了一段长梦也说不定。

想着，望海蜷缩在朝夏的怀里，紧紧抓着她的衣襟陷入沉睡。

“我也很喜欢你，まぁさま。”

在意识飘远之前，望海用尽最后一丝力气小声嘟囔了这一句。这样一来，她也理所应当地错过了朝夏笑着将吻落在她额头的瞬间。


	3. Chapter 3

**其三**

是隧道的神奇魔力，是朝夏鬼迷心窍，还是说这一切都是望海自己的臆想与幻觉呢？望海想不清楚，因为经历的一切都是如此真实。无论是朝夏的体温，又或是第二天醒来时她那熟悉的笑颜，似乎都在提醒着望海，昨夜所发生的事真实到无以复加。

“我还有工作要准备，等两周之后再来，到时候告诉我答复吧。”

扔下这句话，朝夏就收拾好行准备离开。

“什么......答复？”

望海头脑有些发懵，脖子上的吻痕清晰可见，而下身的酸痛则让她忍不住咬紧嘴唇。

“还能有什么。”朝夏苦笑起来，“愿不愿意和我交往咯。”

在朝夏说出这话时，一句“我愿意”几乎要瞬间冲破望海的喉咙蹦出来。但最后一丝理智拉住了望海奔腾的思绪，她攥紧衣角，看着朝夏离去的背影在原地愣了许久。直到楼下汽车发动的声音将她拉回现实，才令这个“与自己的挚友发生了一些不该发生的事”的剧情有了一丝实感。

挚友？

望海脑子里冒出一个问号。

为什么？

望海想不明白。她是喜欢着朝夏，尽管很多时候她自己都难以分清，这种喜欢到底是出自常年累月一起成长陪伴所催化出的感情，还是源于不知从什么时候起自己对这个女人产生的欲望。只是想到这点，望海就觉得心脏都正在被揪紧。没错，她确实幻想过对朝夏告白，两个人发生一下超越友谊的情感，但是当这种事真的出现在自己生活之中时，却又令她手足无措。

“你喜欢她，那跟她告白不就行了，反正まぁさま情商那么高，就算拒绝你也绝对不会让你尴尬的。”

脑海里再次闪现出了七海的那句话，不不不，一个声音在望海脑海里叫嚣着，这次可不是那么简单，因为被告白的是我不是她啊！

望海的头兀自痛了起来，或许是宿醉，想着，她伸手去拿药箱里醒酒药，却意外地碰掉了书架上的相册。一张合照从里面滑落，是望海跟朝夏二人去旅行时拍的，那时两人都还年轻，满是胶原蛋白的脸被正午的日光照得明亮。

看着照片，望海的心被拉回到了很久很久之前，那些陪伴朝夏击鼓到深夜的日子，那些还是下级生的两人休息日跑出去疯玩的日子，那些朝夏组替之后自己与她打视频电话到深夜的日子，那些朝夏退团之后她刷着ins上的照片然后想着有天一定要再和朝夏去旅行，就像小时候无忧无虑的日子一般.....想到这有那么一瞬，望海有点想哭，却不知道是为朝夏还是在为自己。

“答应她。”

脑海中的声音清晰了起来。

望海放下照片，掏出手机编辑了一条讯息传给朝夏。

【两周之后来见面吧，我有话想跟你说。】

人生能有多少个两周？望海想不明白，休息日的两周像个顽皮的孩子，飞一般的就消逝而去。公演期间两周则更像一个蹒跚的老人，每一场公演都像重新经历了一次人生般漫长。但是无可否认的是，朝夏离去之后的那两周，是望海人生中最难熬的两周。

在那之后的每一个日夜里，她都无时无刻不盼着朝夏的到来，更期盼着朝夏抚摸着她的脸颊，再说一次“我喜欢你”的瞬间。而这一次，望海绝对不会退缩，她想好了，要抓住朝夏的手告诉她：“我也喜欢你，喜欢你很久很久了”

只不过，在两周之后的某日清晨，望海等来的不是朝夏温柔的话语，而是一封通知邮件。

【朝夏在两天前遭遇车祸，昨夜抢救无效逝世。】

简单的几句话，望海拿着手机看了十几遍，确认过这真的不是自己的幻觉之后，脱力的身体终于还是不受控地顺着墙根滑了下去。

开什么玩笑？

一直到七海和p打来电话的时候，望海脑海里都一直盘旋着这句话。

“开什么玩笑？！”

“你别激动，冷静点，大家都不好受......”

七海的声音听起来有些沙哑，还带着些哭腔，但是望海的情绪完全脱离了她的掌控，她不停重复着那句询问，直到对面的电话挂断。

这一定是上天开的玩笑，想着，望海启程去了东京，幻想着整人大成功之后满脸笑意的朝夏亲切地抱住自己，替她擦掉泪水的景象。只是，在东京她没见到心心念念的朝夏，更没听到那句心心念念的告白。对肇事司机的诉讼由朝夏的家人负责，事务所的人接待了她，顺便将朝夏留给她的东西转送到了她的手上。

是一个白色的盒子，上面精心系着绸带和生日卡片。望海这才想起，下个月就是自己的生日。

拿着一份永远都不愿打开的生日礼物，望海失魂落魄地回到家。她脑海里飞过了很多，乱七八糟的记忆碎片如被爆破后的战场一般零散而混乱，一会是朝夏与她告白的场景，一会又是两个人一起打打闹闹的声音。思绪兜兜转转，一直飘回了一个月前，朝夏突兀地邀约她去隧道的那天。

“听说在午夜十二点通过第二个全长413米的北山隧道，就可以实现人最迫切的愿望......”

朝夏的话清晰到不真实，让望海怀疑那天的事到底发生过没有。但唯有这句话，不停地盘旋在望海的心中。

如同神使鬼差一般，望海在11点过后乘坐电车到了生濑站，穿过国道和天桥，望海那略显瘦小的身影被隐没在了住宅区的遮掩中。她手中拿着手电，但过于浓稠的黑暗吞噬了光线的一半，剩下的一半只勉强给她照亮了脚下不足两米的路途。

望海觉得心跳在加速，撞击得肋骨生疼，但这种感觉又令她开心，因为这似乎是在得知朝夏死讯之后，她的心脏第一跳动起来。她一步深一步浅地朝着隧道深处走去，感觉四周的黑暗像是某种有生命力的活物，钻进了她身上每一个细胞之中与之交和，孕育出更为刺骨的恐惧。

穿越过第一个隧道后，望海休息了一下，她望着更加漫长且无光的第二个隧道，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。第二个北山隧道全长413米，望海回忆着朝夏说过的话，也就是说，她要独自一人穿过这个隧道，然后再走回来。

之后呢？

心底的声音正在提问。

朝夏会活过来吗？

怎么可能。望海觉得自己一定是被朝夏传染了，才会相信这种毫无逻辑的都市传说。但是转念一想，身边一切的异常和怪事，甚至连突然转性对自己告白的朝夏，都是从穿过这个隧道那天开始的。所以要是再来一次的话，会不会再见到朝夏？无论怎么挣扎，望海都无法将这些念头从自己脑海里否定掉。

想着，望海深吸了一口气，然后抓着手电迈进了隧道的入口。

在最初迷蒙的星光和月色还能照亮的地方，黑暗的存在感还并非如此明显，但当望海走进去十几米拐过弯之后，便豁然跌入了一片由远古的黑所筑成的结界之中。无论是朝身后望，还是将视线投向前方，目之所及皆是无法用人类意识观念所丈量的漆黑。在这片黑暗中，甚至连感官都被欺骗，望海觉得四周狭隘闭塞，但又忍不住幻想自己正身在广阔无垠的巨大空间之中。

隧道的四壁挡住了光线，也吸收了声音，望海只能听到自己鞋底踩在碎石子上发出的咯吱声。这声音带给她一点实感，同时也唤起恐惧折磨着她的神经。

望海就这样在一片漆黑的死寂中行走，时间一点一滴流逝，她不知道到底过了多久，更不知道自己是不是还能走出这里。四肢如同被无形的力量控制住了一般，不停歇地拖动她的身体向前迈进。

直到前方传来一些奇妙的声音。

哒哒，哒哒。规律的声音听起来像小动物撞击墙壁的声响，但更像邪灵引诱人走入冥途的召唤。望海的头皮开始发麻，黑暗令她的感官变得敏感，连同这细小的声音在她的耳中都清晰到触手可及。

望海停下了脚步，她伸手扶着墙壁，感觉湿润冰冷的水汽正在墙面上蔓延。手电的光只照亮了她脚下的一小块地方，光明好似一种可靠的信仰般保护着她的内心。她就站在那，听着哒哒声一点一点朝着这边靠近。

随着那声音，望海能感觉到对面有什么活物，她屏住呼吸，闭上眼，靠着墙壁低下头。

近了，更近了。

望海现在甚至能感那些东西就在自己面前，靠着对面的墙壁缓缓经过自己的身边。

是活物？还是死者？

望海不能确定，脑海里一瞬间涌过无数看过的恐怖片画面，黑暗解开了想象力的缰绳，她的想象力正在变成一把利刃，一点点把她逼上绝路。

而就在这时，一点点微弱的笑声唤醒了她的精神，似乎只是一个晃神，望海睁开了眼睛。映入她视野当中的是两个人影，是那般普通。她们似乎只是路过一般，从望海的身边经过了。

再定睛一看，望海忽然意识到，刚才的哒哒声正是两人黑金相间的靴子后跟撞击地面发出的声响，就如自己所发出的脚步声一般。或许是和自己一样，因为无聊的都市传说而来的陌生人。

这虚惊一场让望海整个身体都瘫软了下来，在感觉回到意识之后，她才发现冷汗已经浸湿了后背。衬衫黏在身上带起一种不舒服的感觉，望海深呼吸了几下，快步走到隧道尽头，然后折返。

有了刚才的经验，归程也顺利了许多。到了最后能看见看到隧道出口的地方，望海甚至大胆到了可以小跑几步冲出来。

这一定是我这辈子做过最蠢的事了。

想着这样不着边际的事，望海三步并作两步冲出隧道准备拥抱大自然的清新。但人往往就是会在最简单的那一步出错，望海也没逃脱掉这点，在离出口仅一步之遥的地方，她脚下一软，鞋子后跟别在了铁轨与石子交接的地方。紧随而来的是浑身失去平衡的歪斜和天旋地转，望海整个人都朝着地面跌去准备与她最热爱的自然来个亲密接触。

就在望海已经绝望地闭上眼睛准备拥抱大地的时候，一双温暖有力的手扶住了她的肩膀，让她无法阻止地摔在了这人的臂弯里。

是谁？是七海？还是担心自己跟踪而来的p？脑子里闪过无数过人的模糊的名字，直到望海睁开眼，看到那人的面容。她愣了一下，真的只有一下，下一秒，泪水就抑制不住地顺着脸颊流了下来。

“怎么了あやちゃん，怎么哭了？”

朝夏忍不住笑喷的脸看上去毫无异样，连同那披肩的短发，温热的手掌，带着碎花的连衣裙，都是如此熟悉，熟悉到望海觉得自己一定是在做梦。

“まぁ，まぁさま？！”

望海顾不得去擦脸上的泪珠，只是一个劲地抓住朝夏，像是要用眼神将她钉在夜空中一般看着她，又像是怕松手的瞬间她就会消失似的，紧紧抓着她的手腕。

“吓到了？你还真是胆小啊。”朝夏笑着拍她的后背，“既然如此就别逞强啊，都说了我自己去啦。”

“什么？你在说什么？”

面对望海惊讶的疑问，朝夏脸上浮现出了一丝疑虑，她担忧地伸手去摸望海的额头，“你没事吧？才进去了五分钟就成这样了？”

“五分钟？不，不是，到底发生了什么，我记得......”

望海的话只说到了一半，剩下的一半伴着她的嚎啕大哭，变得无法听清。被望海死命抱住的朝夏一脸无奈，只得任由望海将鼻涕眼泪都一起蹭在了她的身上。

“为什么陪我来许愿找真命天子，倒是你情绪崩溃了......”

朝夏最后一句话渐渐消失在了暗夜里，却像一剂强心剂似的，安抚了望海混乱的内心。

“我说，那个奇怪的隧道到底是怎么回事？”

望海在之后捉住了给朝夏安利隧道的罪魁祸首p。

“那个啊，就是都市传说呗。”

“让人实现心愿？是说让人做梦吗？”

“不是诶，据我手里的情报，那个隧道是连接无数过平行时空的钥匙，在那里你能去往任何一个世界，变成任何一个世界的自己，嘛......大概意思就是，这么多世界，总会有一个能实现你的心愿吧。”

“......就是做梦吧。”

“做梦个鬼啊你爱信不信！”

一切都是一个梦。

望海在日记本上写下。

那天进入那隧道的不是朝夏，是我。我所经历的一切，都不过是在隧道中做的梦，不论是朝夏对我的告白，是她遇上车祸重伤去世，还是她在那夜对我做的事，都是......

写到这，望海的笔停下了。她揉了揉眼睛，脑子里塞满了击鼓的日程，台词，舞蹈动作，演出老师的指导.....这些东西太多太杂，却怎么也抹消不掉那个太过真实的梦境中所发生的一切。

据朝夏说，那夜在陪自己去了隧道之后，望海自告奋勇第一个进入隧道。从朝夏的视角来看，望海不过是进去了五分钟就哭唧唧地跑出来了。听朝夏讲述这些事的时候望海心事重重，她没有告诉朝夏自己在隧道里经历的那个梦，那个太过真实，真实到让人怀疑真的是另一个平行世界的“噩梦”。

而回到现实之后，朝夏依旧是那个不爱整理房间，天天念叨着想要遇见个好男人的朝夏，而自己，也依旧是那个她最喜欢的“挚友”。没错，挚友，这两个字让望海开心，却也让她止不住地心痛。她无数次地在梦中回忆起那夜发生的事情，羞耻到很长一段时间里无法直视朝夏的脸。

可谁有能说清，梦中的事不是人心底最深沉的欲望的体现呢？

望海在日记本上写着，将经历过的事巨细无漏地记录下来，作为疗伤，更是作为一种让自己认清现实的手段。因为至少，在现实中，朝夏还活着。这就是自己所渴求的最好结果了不是吗？望海试图说服自己，放弃那些奇怪的预感，拥抱现实才是自己应该做的......

既然如此，不如告白试试吧，反正她情商那么高，就算拒绝了我也不会有多难受，顶多就是“哈哈哈あやちゃん，自从去了隧道之后你幽默感提升了好多啊哈哈哈......”这样吧。

想着，望海带着无奈的笑容，给朝夏编辑了一封短讯。

【两周之后来玩吧，我有话想跟你说。】

写完，望海带着一丝笑意，进入了遥远的梦乡。

那是望海最后一次联系到朝夏，因为几天之后她接到消息，朝夏因为交通事故，抢救无效身亡。

之后望海如同复刻已经被剧透后的剧本一般去了东京，见到了准备对肇事司机提起诉讼的朝夏的家人，事务所接待了她，再一次将朝夏留给她的东西转送到了她手上。

经历这一切的时候，望海出奇的平静，像是早已猜到了这一切似的，平静到近乎冷漠。只不过这一次，她打开了那个装饰着绸带和生日卡片的白色盒子。那份朝夏早已准备好送她的生日礼物，挥之不去的预感在这一刻应验了。

里面是一双金黑相间的靴子。

而生日卡上写了一句非常有朝夏风格的话：あやちゃん，这双是情侣款哦（当然是你和我的www），下次再一起去隧道探险吧。爱你的朝夏。


	4. Chapter 4

**福知山废线事件 其四**

—— 一封来自望海的信

敬启

致不知再哪个时空将与我相遇的你

我已经无法记起，最初爱上你的瞬间，就如同我已经无法记起，我失去你的那个刹那。我曾以为，这世间的一切皆是因缘起，亦因缘落。而在那漫长到无法计数的岁月中，无论你或是我，都无非是人世间那最微不足道的尘埃罢了。

まぁ様，开头就说些莫名其妙的话，会觉得我是个怪人吧，哈哈，我能想象你皱着眉头苦笑，然后拍着我的肩膀说“你怎么了，是还没睡醒吗？aya酱？”的样子。

但是我知道我必须写，有一种心底的声音催促着我写下这些东西，在我......还没有忘记你的样子之前。

长久的时间冲刷着我的记忆，让一切都褪色到虚无。まぁ様，我似乎已经记不得你的声音，你的笑容，你总是亲切抚摸我脸颊的手，以及那些跟你一同度过的岁月了。

如今唯一隐约留在我脑海中的，是一个雨过天晴的午后。空气温暖而潮湿，曦光穿透水雾在玻璃上折射出五彩斑斓的光斑，人们都比平时要高兴。而我，正依在你的肩头睡着。橙色的光透过门缝落在你手中的台本上，而你的视线则落在我的身上。

那时有一个声音不停地在我的心中回荡，它告诉我，对你告白，哪怕被拒绝，也要让你知道我是多么爱你。只可惜，这机会在我犹豫的瞬间便转瞬即逝了。你笑着捏我的脸，在我的耳边说着“你早就醒了吧，aya酱？”

于是我只能揉着眼睛，假装刚醒的样子离开你的肩膀，然后再次将告白的冲动藏在了心底。

我一直以为，我们的关系会就这样不断持续下去，像两条朝着未来无限延伸而去的平行线，如此接近，却永远都等不到相交的那一瞬。

直到......

我和你穿过那个隧道。

在那之后我去调查了很多很多，有民俗的，也有科学的，但所有的结果都是从不同角度，却又无一例外印证p说的那段话。

“从午夜十二点穿越隧道，便能实现你是心愿。”

或者换句话说。

“那个隧道是连接无数过平行时空的钥匙，在那里你能去往任何一个世界，变成任何一个世界的自己.....”

没错，只要我们穿越的次数足够多，真的有一天会找到那个能实现我们所有心愿的世界。

找到那个......

你活下来的世界。

我看到了，在你死后才送到我手上的生日礼物，那双黑金相间的靴子。在你的遗物中，我也看到了一模一样的情侣款。一定是你的恶趣味吧，要我跟你穿着情侣款的鞋子，再走一次隧道，陪你许愿找到你的真命天子。

但是比起这个，我记得的，在我第一次穿过隧道的时候，我曾遇见过两个人。她们穿着同样的靴子，手挽手走过我的身边。

她们是谁呢？

是我的梦境，是我的幻觉，还是......从另一个世界线上走来的，你和我。

在你死后，我想了很多很多，一些能想明白的东西，而更多的还是想不清楚。抱歉，我一直都不是一个聪明的人，不过至少有一件事，以我这愚蠢到无法拯救的脑子也不可能想不到的东西。

那就是。

在无以计数的平行世界中，真的还有一个世界，在那里，朝夏，我还能再次见到你。

于是，我穿过了那个隧道，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次，再一次......

穿过隧道，寻找你，见证你的死亡，然后重复，周而复始，有一天我忽然发现。没错，我们的诞生只是无数世界中那微不足道的巧合，就如同我们的相遇，与相爱一般。

有的世界是荒芜的末世，有的世界繁华的盛世，有的世界已经失去人类的踪迹，有的世界已经走到了尽头，有的世界中我已经死去，有的世界中我们从未相遇，而在无数多的世界中，不存在朝夏まなと，甚至不存在望海风斗......

于是，我只能再次进入隧道，去往另一个世界。

在这漫长的时间中，我变得圆滑，世故，沮丧，或许正在变成我曾最讨厌的样子。我遇到过许多许多的人，见证过无数的死亡和分离。

有时候我会觉得自己如一只孤鸟飞在天上，而对面正有一片鸟群朝我飞来。你在那里面，但是我却怎样都无法再记起你，于是只能眼睁睁地看着自己和整个世界擦肩而过。

然后继续等待着。

等待着。

等待着。

等待着......

等待我们在下一个世界中再次相遇。

而在那里，一切都可以从头来过。

彼时，我会牵起你的手，将那句我埋藏在心中无数个日夜的话告诉你。

“我爱你。”

此致 

爱你的望海 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 这篇其实是去年夏天跟朋友走了一遍福知山废线后的脑洞产物，本来只是想也一个没头没尾的半恐怖故事来着，结果越写越觉得不把事情交代清楚实在太不符合我的性格了。
> 
> 于是强行把故事圆了回来......好的自己都觉得这篇写的太奇怪了，各种混乱，算得上我写的最痛苦且心累的top1了......就这样吧，至少算是写完了（而且最主要的车开起来了）。
> 
> 最后的结局有点想模仿《李献记历险记》最后的感觉，算是一点点致敬？我也不知道w


End file.
